The troubles of children
by Trinity1998
Summary: The trouble of children. After his humiliating defeat Pitch wants revenge and what better way to get it than through the Guardians favorite little believer? Takes place a week after the events of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Two miles and a stone throw or two away from a smooth frozen lake.  
Pitch's lair was in an upheaval.  
Pitch was angry and so where his Nightmares but unlike their master theirs wasn't caused by his recent defeat, no they where angry at_ him_.  
Blamed him for their part in his down fall they did!  
Blasted sand creatures never taking responsibility for their actions.  
The mares refused to let him leave and had eventually managed to corner him around the globe, where they felt positive he couldn't escape, satisfied, they now crowded the damp stone floor, snorting and neighing at each other in a language only they and their master understood.  
As much as Pitch wanted to he found it difficult at most to directly express his anger at his creatures, he knew they where upset at his ability to leave the cave or more so their own inability.  
As his Nightmares where made of well nightmares the complete lack of them in the area surrounding their home had stripped them of any sort of flight of shadow traveling, Pitch could understand his mare's unwelcome outburst and in his mind the blame fell rightfully on the Guardians, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about his situation and he planned to make to sure his Nightmares knew just that...As soon as he was stronger. Against his back the globe was actually quite full with lights-His lights where placed in healthy clusters around the continents, the united states was riddled heavily with them, everywhere except Michigan which tho full of the Guardians lights was completely vacant of his.  
Honestly he want sure how that was possible, how had a whole state was free of his nightmares it amazed repulsed him at the same time. Pitch glanced to his side where the Nightmare closes to him looked up at with and expression that clearly said, _Your fault._

A/N, The next chapter will be longer I promise!  
I'n my fan-canon all of Pitch's Nightmares are female, they are Night-mares, Well did you like it yes, no, maybe so?


	2. Chapter 2

The Nightmare's hooves thundered across the frozen dirt, twigs and leaves crunched in her wake.  
She zigged around standing trees and leaped over the fallen, tho her powers where weakened her legs still worked perfectly absorbing each jarring movement with ease, to her surprise her master remained firmly mounted on her back occasionally steering her in another direction.

It had taken persistence and more than a little bribery on Pitch's part to convince the mare to help her escape her fellow nightmares, but with the promise of fresh air and bad dreams her resistance wavered and eventually broke.  
Transporting both The Nightmare and himself was unsurprisingly taxing in their current area and rather than ending up in the town, like he planned, his shadows had rather unceremoniously dumped them in some thick part of the forest. Which was the sole reason for their method of travel. His nightmare slowed to a trot as they started across the frozen pond, her hooves leaving nicks and grains of the black sand that made her, snorting in disapproval, she quickened her pace once again not wanting to lose anymore of herself to ice.

Tho the streets of Burgess were empty the lights still cast their yellow glow across the town , however Pitch payed them no mind, instead he focused on guiding his struggling nightmare down the street she didn't like being out in such a bright area where they where exposed, it was asking for trouble, but did they have much of a choice? no, Pitch didn't know why the mare couldn't understand that, luckily for him they didn't have to dawdle in the road for load, for seconds later a van came rushing down the street passing right through them a truly uncomfortable feeling, but at least it got the mare moving again, with a whinny she took off into the night her fear of the light but a memory.  
She finally came to a stop in a driveway of a small rundown house, huffing she promptly sat down sending her master rolling onto the lawn, apparently this was their first stop.

Pitch sent a glare her way but otherwise remained silent this was not the time to get in a fight with his Nightmare, later perhaps but not now, he quickly went to the door which was easily phased through, he barely noticed his nightmare wasn't with him until she neighed in protest scraping her hoof against the door and doubt taking some of the paint with it.  
"Ah right you cant get in." Pitch mused, his Nightmare snorted indignantly at being reminded of her weakened state.  
Pitch went to the door, but waited a while before opening it allowing her to feel a taste of the entrapment she and the others inflicted on him earlier, needless to say, she wasn't pleased when he finally opened the door.

After His Nightmare had calmed down and Pitch had picked himself off the floor, together they made their way to an open bedroom, inside, tucked neatly in her bed was a girl of about twelve with a cloud of tangled dirty blonde hair, that pitch wasn't sure was natural, drool dripped from her open mouth, onto the green sheets, her fingers had begun to twitch in unease at his presence.  
The Nightmare and Pitch glanced from each other to the girl, who now snored loudly, there was a brief pause, before Pitch lightly tapped the already dulling dream cloud of a little girl and a lady dancing above the girls head.

Both Pitch and the Nightmare stepped back to watch as the dream quickly turned into a nightmare.

A/N. Yay, the next chapter will have Jamie! I cannot wait to post chapter three so far I love it and I hope it's as good as I think, so guess what? I'm going to post it today!

See you later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Chapter three yay yay YAY!

With the girls dream spinning out of control and her cries shaking the glass, Pitch left, leaving his Mare to feed off the first nightmare as promised while he looked for another dream.  
Which wasn't hard, the dream sand lit up the owners windows twinkling like fairy dust, half of which were turned black at his touch. He refrained from turning all of them as that would rouse suspicion. The last child he decided to visit was a boy with brown hair and a sickly sweet smile spread across his youthful face. Above his head a dream holding five of the six beings he despised most along with a tiny tooth fairy that buzzed around everyone's head.

So this was that boy. Oh he was going to have fun with this one.

He wasted no time in turning Jamie's dream black, but unlike the times before he made move to leave, after all Jamie was special, perhaps he warranted Pitch's attention just as much the Guardian's.

He swiftly tapped dream Jack's head watching in disinterest as the boy crumpled in a limp heap and Jamie recoiled in fear and surprise. Next he had Tooth go after her annoying little helper, ripping the her dainty body apart, as the mini fairy squeaked in pain, Jamie cried in horror as he watched the Tooth fairy toss the sticky mess to the ground nonchalantly, suddenly dream Jamie appeared between Bunnymund and North, who seemed to be either oblivious to what was happening around them or just unconcerned, he begged them to pay attention, crying about Baby tooth and Jack.

**_Shoo, you little ankle biter go play with Jack or something._** Bunnymund instructed dismissively chucking him towards a now standing Jack.  
Jamie gasped in relief.  
Pitch watched with feigned boredom as the boy stumbled quickly to his friend, blubbering and pointing towards Tooth who was cleaning the blood off a tiny pearl white tooth that obviously belonged to Baby Tooth.  
Jack clucked his tongue in apparent disappointment, then Pitch had him freeze his new friend, and just as soon as it started Jamie's nightmare ended.

Pitch looked out Jamie's window at the full moon with triumph and suppressed glee, a little revenge with some necessary feeding never hurts, he waited patiently for the room to fill with terrified screams that never came, turning his attention back to Jamie who to his surprise had not woken from his nightmare, he remained in an unconscious ball taking deep shuddering breaths, briefly Pitch wondered if the nightmare had been to strong as he poked at the boys clammy cold forehead, but of course the guardians wouldn't take so much interest in him if he was weak, with that in mind he left the house without bothering to visit Sophie's room.

Outside he found his Nightmare excitedly bounding around the sidewalk, he looked at her questioningly and she nodded her head frantically to look behind him.

He was partially expecting to he swarmed by angry Guardians or worse, he was not however expecting to see four of his mares clopping towards him, they bobbed their heads and whinnied in unison seeming quite happy.  
Pitch frowned in annoyance as he listened apparently the nightmares feeling their powers returning had decided to forgive him, however his annoyance was quickly calmed as his realized something, his hand had been solid against Jamie's head, he felt a grin begin to creep up his face he had a believer here and the Guardians favorite at that..

A/N And here's Jamie! The nightmare scene was honestly a last minute add in and it hurt to write so I hope it was okay.

Bunnymund is by far my favorite character along with Pitch of course! But I don't think I'm good at writing accents, but if I do find a way to write more of him in here I will try to do so without holding back! oh yes and if you do spot an error typo or anything feel free to let me know :) Next chapter more of Jamie!


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie remained tightly wrapped in his covers, even as the sun shined on his face reminding of all the fun he could be having. His mother was letting him sleep in, as it was a Saturday, from downstairs the smell of pancakes wafted up stairs.  
"Bunny hop hop" Sophie's voice called out as she made her way down stairs, something he knew he would have to do soon himself, maybe to be sick, Jamie sighed, his mother would never fall for it.

Last nights nightmare was still fresh in his mind, strangely he no longer felt scared, now he felt more sad, he knew he had Pitch to thank for his dream, as he had seen Boogeyman, as soon as he had woken up and felt his thin fingers on his face as he pretended to be sleep, a feeling Jamie wouldn't be forgetting soon.

Dragging himself from bed he made his way to his dresser, not caring as the covers fell to the floor. Jamie yanked out a sweater and pants, now he was angry, he told the Guardians Pitch would come back, but did they listen? No! Oh wait, he didn't tell them that, he asked a question, still they didn't deal with his concerns properly, well he supposed they thought they did...Now he was sad again, what did he ever do to deserve this? He ate his vegetables, was nice to his little sister, brushed his teeth and normally went to bed on time.

* * *

At breakfast Jamie found he couldn't eat his pancakes they where chocolate chip and doused with strawberry syrup which oozed around the plate in way that reminded him of blood-Baby tooth's blood when Tooth tore her apart. Sophie on the other hand, gobbled up hers cleaning the plate with her little fingers, "Mmm" she hummed happily and Jamie pushed his plate towards her, looking away as his sister ripped into it smearing red syrup over her face and hands.

His mother looked at him in confusion "Whats wrong Jamie, aren't you hungry? "

May as well give it a shot Jamie figured "I feel sick."

Which wasn't a lie, after seeing his sister eat he felt more than a little woozy, he cringed slightly as he his mother patted his face "You seem fine, but why don't you go outside, some fresh air and time with your friends will do you good," She assured him.

Jamie sighed inwardly, but pushed back from the table and went out the back door, Jamie had no intentions of finding his friends, right now he wanted to be alone, so finding a gap between the porch and ground, he allowed his thoughts to drift what was it about the dream that upset him so much? Sure the whole thing was scarring, but that shouldn't make him sad, right?

So then what was it? Baby tooth's murder, the brutality in how it was done? Jack freezing him? Jamie knew his friend would never do that, at least he hoped he wouldn't and Tooth would never kill any of her baby teeth.

"Being ignored." A voice said with utmost certainty, Jamie yelped in fear, jumping and banging his head top of the porch, he turned so quickly he fell over, that voice definitely belonged to Pitch, he was nowhere to be seen but his voice continued on "You know the guardians only care for your belief and if you cannot give them that, then what?" Pitch asked, "Then they'll forget you."

"No, no that's not true!" Jamie burst "They do care about me, were friends."

"You're so sure?"

"Yes, I am." Jamie said confidently.

"Well then, tell me this, do the Guardians have anything to do with children who don't believe in them?"

Jamie shook his head, he didn't think so, but what did that have to with him?

"Why?"

Jamie shrugged, only being eight he didn't think much about things like that, but when it was presented to him...I don't know,"

"Well, Jamie Bennett, let me tell you something I know, " Pitch purred, now Jamie could see the slight glow of his eyes, no doubt he was there now. Jamie knew he should have been scared or at least running by now.  
But he found himself interested in what Pitch had to say, so with true innocence only a child could hold he asked"What?"

"You cant believe in them forever."

Jamie's heart dropped.

A/N, Yay chapter four is done and Pitch is mean, In the coming chapters I must torture Jamie more strongly I think...Oh well. Remember to review please! and if you spot any errors don't be afraid to let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

After his words the boy looked close to tears,  
saving himself the annoyance of being in such a close proximity to a wailing child, Pitch quickly threw a handful of nightmare sand into Jamie's face,which instantly knocked him out.  
He then dragged Jamie out into the melting snow, couldn't have his only believer in town suffocating now could he?  
The black cloud had already formed above the boy's head, but this time he would let Jamie's nightmare weave itself.

Pitch hadn't _lied_ when he told the boy those things.

It was true that the Guardians did not bother with children who lost their belief, just not for the reason he allowed Jamie think, it was also true that Jamie couldn't believe in them forever, he was human, he would die and his belief would be lost and once it was the Guardians would move on to other children, they had to, Pitch wasn't expected to explain those things.

At his feet Jamie twitched and whimpered as the nightmare bloomed, he didn't know and probably never would, but today he was taking his sister's place, it had been her turn, but of course little children had such weak nightmares and Jamie was such a prime target under the porch so Pitch had changed his plans and added to the progress of his revenge.

Now all he needed was the Guardians to take notice and rush to Jamie's aid making sure his treasured belief was strong, of course Pitch would make sure they failed, for now it was a waiting game, Pitch grimaced as he realized Jamie had attached himself to his leg, flecks of nightmare dust still clinging around his eyes, then Pitch's face became thoughtful, maybe there was a better way to about this revenge.

* * *

When Jamie woke up his head was spinning, but at least he was on something soft and warm,the wet and muddy like under a porch should be, as he looked around he noticed he wasn't under it anymore instead he found himself surrounded by shovels, rakes and shears among other yard tools, he was in the shed?  
But the strangest thing was the furry thing he was lying on, he pulled it closer to his face, it was a blanket, a huge, thick black one that he had never seen before.

Okay, so obviously Pitch moved him here, something Jamie now found more than a little bit creepy, but the question was why? What could could he possibly gain by doing something so, strange?

The blanket slipped slightly before Jamie caught it, Tho he did give him another nightmare Pitch had for some reason decided to be kind to him or at least try, the realization hit him hard but now, Jamie no longer found the situation eery, instead he felt almost flattered, suddenly a cloud of dust drifted from the blanket, tickling his nose and making him sneeze,  
Jamie went to place the blanket back down, but thought better of it, if his mother found it, she would be upset, thinking he left the blanket, she was a stickler for picking up after oneself, so carefully he rolled the blanket tightly before placing it behind an old tire, as he did sneezed again, wiping his nose on his coat's sleeve he left not noticing the black sand that crunched beneath his boots.

_**A/N. **_

Way to short, but on the bright side the story should pick up pace from here! Ah yes, so how did Pitch plan to give Sophie a nightmare in the daytime? She takes naps, what just happened ? You will find out soon.

Review? 


End file.
